It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown!
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: It's the Peanuts' Gang on Survivor Island (a parody)! In loving memory of Charles Schulz
1. It's Survivor Island Charlie Brown!

It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown!  
  
By Shannon  
  
[The Peanuts Gang has approx. 2 minutes to gather everything they need in order to survive on Survivor Island. After getting what they need, they scramble to the island. There are two tribes, the boys and the girls. They each consist of six people for a total of 12 people...or 10 people and one beagle and one canary.]  
  
Charlie Brown: So we're finally here. Ok everyone, let's get this straight...  
  
Lucy: You BLOCKHEAD! If someone's gonna be leader on this island, it's gonna be ME!  
  
Linus: I think Charlie Brown would make a great leader.  
  
Lucy: Shut up, little brother or you're gonna get a knuckle sandwich!  
  
[Linus says nothing and walks off to one part of the island, sucking his thumb and carrying his blanket.]  
  
Lucy: If I'm gonna be leader on this island, there won't be any piano-playing! [She kicks Schroeder's piano.]  
  
Schroeder: Hey, that's my piano!  
  
Lucy: Sorry Schroeder. Since we're on this island, it's either you or me and since I'm leader, it's gotta be you.  
  
[Schroeder says nothing but gives her a cold stare].  
  
Peppermint Patty: Hey Marcie, here, let's play a little football with this coconut. Whaddah' say?  
  
Marcie: I don't know, Sir. I'm not good at football. I don't even know how to score a hole-in-one.  
  
Peppermint Patty: [Puts her face in her hands] STOP CALLING ME SIR! And you don't score holes-in-ones in football, you score touchdowns!  
  
Marcie: Whatever Sir.   
  
[Peppermint Patty rolls her eyes].  
  
Charlie Brown: Hey Linus, why don't we get busy and build ourselves a shelter?  
  
Linus: Ok Charlie Brown. But what about Snoopy?  
  
[Snoopy passes them by, carrying armloads of bamboo shoots and builds a doghouse out of them.]  
  
Charlie Brown: Well Linus, let's get started.  
  
[The two of them build their shelter].  
  
Franklin: Hey guys, do you need help?  
  
Charlie Brown: Sure, come on over and help us out.  
  
[Before long, the shelters are built and set up.]  
  
[Three days later]  
  
Lucy [into the camera]: It's been three days since the 8 of us (me, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Sally, Frieda, Violet, Schroeder, Snoopy, Woodstock, Franklin, Charlie Brown, and Linus) came on the island. It's been hectic so far. My stupid little brother Linus is so lazy. He just sits on the other side of the island, sucking his thumb and carrying that stupid blanket of his.  
  
Linus [into the camera]: It's been hard these past three days. Having to survive on rats and maggots was awful. Finding real food was worse.  
  
Lucy: Well, it obviously wasn't hard for you to wash your blanket in our drinking water you BLOCKHEAD!  
  
Linus: Where else am I supposed to wash it? Most of the water around us is salt water!  
  
Lucy: Look, Little Brother. I'm wearing dirty clothes and you don't hear me complaining about washing my clothes in salt water!  
  
Charlie Brown [into the camera]: Three days have come and gone and already people are bickering. Linus had washed his blanket in the girls' drinking water and got in a huge fight with his sister.   
  
Linus: And we lost the maggot challenge all because of Schroeder!  
  
Schroeder: Hey! I get squeamish!   
  
[A few days later at the Tribal Council]  
  
Jeff (host): Ok you guys, since you lost the maggot-eating challenge, you must vote one member of your team off of the island.   
  
Schroeder: I feel bad since I let my tribe down.  
  
Linus: You should be!  
  
Jeff: Linus, that is uncalled for. You guys will go over to that camera over there and vote. Whoever has the most votes, is kicked off the island. Charlie Brown, you go first.  
  
[Charlie Brown goes to the voting booth.]  
  
Charlie Brown [Writes down Schroeder's name]: He's my friend but I feel that he's not fit enough to be on this island. He let us down in the immunity challenge. [He places his vote in the box].  
  
[Linus goes up to the voting booth].  
  
Linus [Writes down Schroeder's name.]: I feel that Schroeder let us down in the first immunity challenge. I feel he's too weak to be on this island. [He casts his vote].  
  
Schroeder [In the voting booth casting his vote]: I'm voting for Linus because he's lazy and just lies around, holding that dumb blanket of his and sucking his thumb.   
  
Franklin [Casting vote in voting booth]: I'm voting for Schroeder because I feel he let our team down and he wastes his time playing his piano, which still works even after Lucy kicked it.  
  
Snoopy [Writes a small blurb on a piece of paper with Linus' name on it]: The blurb reads: "I feel Linus should be kicked off because he failed to share his blanket with me at night."  
  
Woodstock [Casts his vote]: III IIII IIIIII II IIIIII! (Translation: I feel Schroeder should be kicked off because his piano-playing is awful.")  
  
Jeff: Okaaay, the votes have been tallied. One vote for......Schroeder.  
  
[Schroeder looks on anxiously].  
  
Jeff: Another vote for.....Schroeder.  
  
[Schroeder starts to break out in a sweat].  
  
Jeff: One vote for....Linus  
  
[Linus starts to sweat].  
  
Jeff: Another vote for Linus  
  
[Linus turns pale]  
  
Jeff: Another vote for....Schroeder.  
  
Jeff: And here's the last vote.....Schroeder.  
  
[Schroeder puts his head in his hands].  
  
Jeff: Schroeder, it was great having you but you now know that your tribe mates have voted you off. Hand me your torch [Schroeder hands Jeff his torch and Jeff puts it out].  
  
Schroeder [Facing camera]: Well, I enjoyed myself. I feel a sense of relief now that I can go home and play my piano without people bugging me. I hope I can get a shower tonight.  
  
Stay tuned for more......It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown!  
  
  



	2. It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown part...

It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown! Part II  
  
By: Shannon  
  
[Day 8]  
  
[The Peanuts gang are lying in hammocks, eating coconuts for breakfast].  
  
Lucy: I miss Schroeder. But I don't miss his stupid piano! It gets in the way of our romance.  
  
Linus: Lucy, Schroeder never liked you anyway to begin with.  
  
Lucy: Nonsense, Little Brother. He's crazy over me.  
  
[Linus rolls his eyes and continues to eat breakfast.]  
  
Linus [Into the camera]: As much as I love my sister Lucy, I think she can get pretty crabby sometimes but I'm used to it, however, I don't think anyone on this island is used to her.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Hey Lucille, wanna go play football with me an' Marcie?  
  
Lucy: Sheesh! Play football and get my new shorts dirty? AND DON'T CALL ME LUCILLE!  
  
Peppermint Patty: They're going to get dirty anyway, Lucille.  
  
[Lucy storms off in anger].  
  
Frieda: Oh Violet, don't I just have the most beautiful, naturally-curly hair?  
  
Violet: Oh yes! My hair's beautiful too, isn't it?  
  
Frieda: Of course it is! [Sees Lucy sitting angrily in the corner of their shelter]. Hey Lucy, what's wrong?  
  
Lucy: Rule number one, Frieda. Never bother trying to understand tomboys [points toward Peppermint Patty tossing a coconut up in the air and catching it].  
  
Peppermint Patty [Into the camera]: Lucille sure makes a big deal about how I call her. She hates it when I call her 'Lucille,' but that's her name, isn't it?  
  
Lucy: I would prefer to be called Lucy, THANK YOU VERY MUCH PEPPERMINT PATTY!  
  
Peppermint Patty: All right already, Lucill-um, I mean Lucy.  
  
Lucy: Much better.  
  
Linus: I am NOT your sweet baboo!  
  
Sally: Oh Linus, I can't wait unil we grow up and get married and...  
  
Linus: Forget it Sally, I am NOT YOUR SWEET BABOO!  
  
Sally: Well, fine BE THAT WAY! See if I care!  
  
Sally [Into the camera]: Linus is in denial. He loves me and he knows it.   
  
Linus: NO I DON'T!  
  
Sally: [Smiling] See, he's playing hard to get.  
  
[Day 15]  
  
[After losing out to an immunity challenge, the girls are forced to vote one of their members off of the island].  
  
[The girls and Jeff gather at the tribal council]  
  
Jeff: Ok girls, you know the drill. Go and vote for who you think should be voted off and explain why. Lucy, you may go first.  
  
Lucy: I feel that Peppermint Patty should be voted off. She wastes her time playing football and not helping out on the island.  
  
Peppermint Patty: I'm gonna vote for Lucy because she obviously has a problem with people calling her by her real name.  
  
Sally: I'm voting for Frieda because she made fun of my hair color.  
  
Frieda: I'm voting for Sally because she has no taste in hair style.  
  
Violet: Sally should be voted off because I think she's a wimp and can't hack it.  
  
Marcie: I'm voting Violet off the island because she called me "four-eyes."  
  
Jeff: Now girls, let's tally the votes....one for Peppermint Patty.  
  
[Peppermint Patty gulps]  
  
Jeff: One vote for......Lucy.  
  
Lucy [Staring at Peppermint Patty]: TRAITOR!  
  
Jeff: Lucy, that's uncalled for. We have another vote....for Frieda.  
  
Frieda: What, what did I do?  
  
Lucy [nudging Frieda in the side]: Shut up.  
  
Jeff: One vote for Sally.  
  
[Sally turns pale]  
  
Jeff: Another vote for....Sally.  
  
[Sally breaks out into a sweat].  
  
Jeff: And the last vote is.....Violet!  
  
[Violet gives Marcie a cold stare].  
  
Jeff: I'm sorry Sally, but your tribal members have decided to vote you off. [He puts the light out from Sally's torch.]  
  
Sally [To the camera]: It's not fair, it's just not fair! Those girls are mean! Get me an attorney! I'm gonna SUE!  
  



	3. It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown, par...

It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown! Part III  
  
By: Shannon  
  
[Day 16...two island inhabitants Schroeder and Sally have been voted off. The competition for the million dollars remains fierce. By the way, the immunity challenges in this fanfic are made-up (except for the maggot one, which was in the real Survivor).]  
  
Charlie Brown [Into the camera]: Ever since my little sister Sally got voted off, I feel alone now although I have my friends here with me.   
  
Lucy: Your sister Sally was a nuisance, Charlie Brown and you know it!  
  
Charlie Brown [Into the camera]: Ok, so she was a bit annoying around us.  
  
[Snoopy and Woodstock run down to the beach area for a swim in the lagoon but run out onto land quickly after the sight of a shark fin nearby].  
  
Woodstock: IIII I IIIIIII III IIIIII II I IIII III IIII! (Translation: There's a shark in the lagoon!).  
  
Snoopy [Thinking to himself]: He shouldn't have to worry about a shark.....sharks don't have wings but he does.  
  
[The boys tribe go into the jungle in search of some more coconuts.].  
  
Franklin: Seriously guys, I don't see any coconuts around here.  
  
Linus: Keep looking Franklin. You're bound to find some.  
  
Franklin: Should we get some for us or for us and the girls?  
  
Charlie Brown: I think we should get coconuts for us and the girls. I think it would be nice.  
  
Linus: Let them get their own food! I'm tired of catering to their every whim.  
  
Franklin: Linus, be nice, okay? Don't be so selfish.  
  
Linus: What have the girls done for us while we were on the island?  
  
[Charlie Brown and Franklin stop to think.]  
  
Charlie Brown: Ummm...  
  
Franklin: Uhhh...  
  
Linus: See my point?  
  
Charlie Brown: Yes Linus, I see your point but it wouldn't hurt to be neighborly and find food for all of us instead of this one tribe.  
  
[Linus sighs and goes along with the group]  
  
Franklin: Y'know guys? I can't find a single coconut.  
  
Charlie Brown: Keep looking Franklin, they are bound to be here somewhere.  
  
[Snoopy and Woodstock follow the boys, eating an armload of coconuts they found.]  
  
[After an unsuccessful search for food, the boys build a fishing net and hoard in fish for food].  
  
Peppermint Patty: Gee Chuck, it was sure nice of you and your tribe to find food for all of us.  
  
Charlie Brown: It was the least we could do.  
  
Lucy: I'm glad you fished for our food. I couldn't do that. I'd get my clothes dirty.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Lucill-er, Lucy, your clothes are gonna get dirty anyway.   
  
Lucy: Hmph!  
  
Linus: Lucy, lighten up a bit.  
  
Franklin: I wonder what our next immunity challenge would be?  
  
Charlie Brown: Me too. I just hope it doesn't involve football-kicking.  
  
[Lucy smiles slyly at Charlie Brown].  
  
[Day 22]  
  
Jeff [speaking to both tribes]: Your next immunity challenge everyone will be a sort of a relay. You must walk or run across this patch of hot coal [pointing to a huge patch of hot coal], pick up a bucket of water, walk or run across the hot coal, pass the bucket to your teammate, and they will do the same. The first team who does this the fastest will gain immunity.   
  
Peppermint Patty: Ok then. Just gonna get my running shoes on and...  
  
Jeff: No need for shoes Peppermint Patty, you're going barefooted.  
  
Both tribes: WHAT?! BAREFOOT?!  
  
Violet: On hot coal? That would ruin my skin!  
  
Jeff: Sorry, rules are rules. Everyone get into position. On your mark, get set, GOOOO!  
  
[Linus runs rapidly across the coals with his sister Lucy just a hair ahead of him. He catches up to her when they go to pick up their bucket of water. They run back hurriedly to pass the bucket of water on to the next person. Woodstock, with the coals burning his feet, runs over to put the bucket of water back on the other side while Peppermint Patty struggles to pace herself. It was tied up at the last two people, Marcie and Charlie Brown. Charlie Brown huffed and puffed and managed to get the bucket and pass it back just seconds before Marcie. After the relay, the tribes both stuck their feet in the ocean water.]  
  
Jeff: That was a close relay, guys. Unfortunately, the girls' tribe did not win this one so tonight, you girls will have to vote one of your tribal members off of the island.  
  
Lucy: Thanks alot Marcie for bringing us down.  
  
Marcie: Sorry.  
  
Peppermint Patty: It's ok Marcie. You tried hard and that's what counts.  
  
[At the Tribal council]  
  
Jeff: Girls, you know the rules. Go to the voting section and vote for whoever you feel should be off of the island. Lucy, you go first.  
  
Lucy: I feel Marcie should be off the island. She's a wimp.  
  
Peppermint Patty: I still think Lucy should be voted off. She's too crabby.  
  
Violet: I'm voting for Marcie. She hardly tried in the last immunity challenge and lost it for us.  
  
Frieda: I'm voting for Peppermint Patty because she complains too much.  
  
Marcie: I'm voting for Lucy because she's a snob.  
  
Jeff: Okay...the votes are in. One for Marcie. One for Lucy. Another for Marcie. One for Peppermint Patty. And one for Lucy. Okay. Lucy and Marcie are tied. That means Frieda, Violet, and Peppermint Patty will have to go and vote again. Peppermint Patty, you may go first.  
  
Peppermint Patty: I'm still voting for Lucy for all the same reasons.  
  
Violet: I want to get this overwith so I'm voting for that wimp Marcie.  
  
Frieda: I'm voting Marcie off. She let us down in the immunity challenges. I'd rather have someone who complains a lot, like Peppermint Patty, then have someone who helps us to lose immunity.  
  
Jeff: Okay...the votes are in. One vote for Lucy. One vote for Marcie. And one vote for......Marcie!  
  
Marcie [Her head in her hands]Oh no!   
  
Peppermint Patty: Hey, it's ok Marcie. You tried and that's what counts.  
  
Violet: Yeah, she tried to get us to lose immunity.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Shut up Violet! You're just as crabby as Lucy is!  
  
Jeff: Girls, girls. Settle down. Marcie, hand me your torch. [Jeff puts out Marcie's torch].  
  
Marcie [Into the camera]: It was hard having to live on that island. The immunity challenges were even harder. I am happy to be coming home to running water, electricity, and a warm home.  
  
Stay tuned for another exciting fanfic of "It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown!"  
  



	4. It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown, par...

It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown! Part IV  
  
By: Shannon  
  
[Day 23]  
  
[So far, Schroeder, Sally, and Marcie have been voted off Survivor Island. Who will be next? Keep reading.]  
  
Violet [Into the camera]: It's been peaceful since Sally and Marcie left. I'm sick of their complaining. Unfortunately, Peppermint Patty is still on the island....and Charlie Brown too.  
  
[Meanwhile, Linus and Lucy are arguing....again].  
  
Linus: So what? It's my blanket and I can do what I want with it!  
  
Lucy: But this is the upteenth time this week you used HALF of our cooking water to wash your stupid blanket! Why don't you just use the salt wate?  
  
Linus: I don't want to. It's not clean enough for my blanket.  
  
Lucy: Next time you wash that blanket in our cooking or drinking water, I'm going to give you the BIGGEST knuckle sandwich this side of Survivor Island!  
  
Linus: But you keep complaining of getting your clothes dirty!  
  
Lucy: Well, that's different. I'm special.  
  
[Linus rolls his eyes and walks back to his side of the island. Charlie Brown joins him.].  
  
Linus: I just don't understand older sisters, Charlie Brown.  
  
Charlie Brown: I don't because I don't have one. I have a younger one, though, but she's just as hard to understand as Lucy is.  
  
Linus: I hear our next immunity challenge is going to be a big one.   
  
[Day 29]  
  
Jeff: You guys will have a pretty tough immunity challenge. See those two posts out there by the shoreline?  
  
Lucy: Yeah, I see them. I'm not blind.  
  
Jeff: Anyway, you all will go out there in a line. The person at the end of the line will hold on to the post. You all will lie face up in the water, holding on to one another. The first team to stay together the longest wins.   
  
Linus: Getting into the water. Sheesh, this water is COLD!  
  
[The two people at the end of the lines, Linus and Frieda, hold on tightly to the posts. Each team member clung to one another like alligator clips.]  
  
Franklin: This is agonizing!  
  
Linus: Don't give up yet Franklin!  
  
Lucy: I should be doing my hair now.  
  
Peppermint Patty: That's not important right now!  
  
[About 25 minutes later, Woodstock, who could no longer hold on to Snoopy or Franklin, let go.]  
  
Woodstock: IIII IIII II I IIII I IIIIII IIIIIIIII II! (Translation: I can't take it anymore! I gotta get out of this freezing water).  
  
Jeff: Well, looks like the girls have won immunity.  
  
Violet: Whew! That was hard.  
  
Woodstock: IIII II IIIIII III I I I IIIIIIII IIII. (Translation: Easy for you to say, you're not a small, yellow canary like I am).  
  
[At the tribal council that night.]  
  
Jeff: You guys know what the routine is. You lost immunity and now you have to vote one of your men off the island. Charlie Brown, you may go first.  
  
Charlie Brown: I'm voting for Woodstock because I think this island stuff is a bit hard for him.  
  
Snoopy [Thinking to himself]: I'm voting for Linus because he still won't share his blanket with me at night.  
  
Franklin: I'm voting for Woodstock. I would like to have him leave the island so he doesn't get hurt doing all this rough stuff.  
  
Linus: I'm voting for that stupid beagle, Snoopy. He's always in the way.  
  
Woodstock: II IIIII I III I I I I IIIIIIII III IIIII IIIII II I I IIII III IIIIIIIII III I IIII. (Translation: I'm voting for Franklin because he let go of me during the immunity challenge).   
  
Jeff: Ok guys, your votes are in. One vote for Woodstock. One vote for Linus. One vote for Snoopy. One vote for Franklin. And another vote for.......Woodstock.  
  
Woodstock: IIIII III II II I I IIIIII II III II IIIIIII I I IIIII! (Translation: I can finally get off this stupid island!).  
  
Jeff: Ok Woodstock, you're free to go.  
  
Woodstock [Into the camera]: IIII I I I II II III II IIIIII III II I I IIIII IIIII I I I IIIIIII IIII II IIIII. IIII III IIIII III I I IIIIIII II III IIIIIII I IIIIIIIIII. (Translation: I feel a sense of freedom that I am now leaving the island. I can go back to my nest and finally take a nice, long birdbath).  
  
Who will be kicked off the island next? Stick around for the next exciting fanfic of "It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown!"  



	5. It's Surivivor Island, Charlie Brown, pa...

It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown! Part V  
  
By: Shannon  
  
[Day 30]  
  
Linus [Into the camera] It's been a month since we have been on the island. Frieda and Violet have been arguing all day and I'm proud of Woodstock for sticking with it the entire month.   
  
Violet: You are just too messy, Frieda!  
  
Frieda: That is simply not true, Violet. I always keep my things neat. Besides, you're just jealous that I have naturally-curly hair and you don't.  
  
Violet: Oh, is that so?  
  
Peppermint Patty: Would you two knock it off? I'm trying to do a little fishing and you're scaring all the fish away.  
  
Violet and Frieda: SHUT UP, PEPPERMINT PATTY!  
  
[Snoopy sits at the shoreline, gazing out into the horizon, thinking about Woodstock, his little canary buddy].  
  
Snoopy [Thinking to himself]: It wasn't right of them to vote off my friend, Woodstock. So what if he's smaller? That shouldn't matter. His little heart must be broken. And I can't think with Violet and Frieda arguing like that. Might as well get up on my Sopwith Camel and go for a spin.  
  
[Snoopy hops on his makeshift doghouse, wearing goggles, headgear, and a scarf and pretends to go on a flying mission to defeat the Red Baron......again.]  
  
Snoopy [To himself]: Curse you, Red Baron!   
  
Peppermint Patty: Hey Chuck. That kid with the funny-looking nose is pretending he's a World War I flying ace again.  
  
Charlie Brown: He does that out of boredom. Nothing wrong with that.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Oh no. I never said I had a problem with that, Chuck. I just notice that he does it all the time. Maybe it's because his little buddy got voted off last night and he has no one to hang out with.  
  
Charlie Brown: Maybe so. And besides, Snoopy isn't a "funny-looking kid with a big nose," he's a beagle.  
  
Peppermint Patty: A beagle?  
  
Charlie Brown: Yes, a beagle. A breed of dog that is used in hunting.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Well maybe he'd be of use of hunting down some fish for me. I'm having zero luck.  
  
Charlie Brown: Ok, why don't you ask him if he'd like to help?  
  
[Snoopy walks up to the both of them, clad in hip waders and a fishing hat and a vest with pockets full of lures with a fishing pole slung over his shoulder].  
  
Peppermint Patty: Well Snoop, let's go fishin'!  
  
[Day 35]  
  
Jeff: Ok you guys. Here's the next immunity challenge. We have dropped several fake gold coins in the semi-shallow part of the ocean. You guys will, as usual, line up and the first person in line will go in the ocean and dive down for some of the coins. You may take as many as you can hold. Come back up to the surface of the water and swim back to shore and drop the coins in your designated team bucket. The first team who has the most coins in 5 minutes will win immunity. On your mark, get set, GOOO!  
  
[Linus and Lucy were the first ones to go out. They frantically dived under, gathering as many gold coins as possible with their teammates cheering them on. After the five minutes, Jeff counted up the coins.]  
  
Jeff: Well guys, looks like the girls team came up short by just 3 coins! The boys' tribe had 18, the girls had 15.  
  
Violet: It's your fault, Frieda!  
  
Frieda: No it wasn't. It was your fault.  
  
Jeff: You can figure that out for yourselves at the tribal council tonight.  
  
[At the tribal council]  
  
Jeff: Ok girls. You know the drill, go and cast your vote. Lucy, you may go first.  
  
Lucy: I'm voting for Frieda. She was lagging behind and was too worried about her naturally-curly hair getting messed up.  
  
Violet: Frieda held us down. I'm voting her off.  
  
Peppermint Patty: I'm voting Lucy off for the same reasons....again.  
  
Frieda: I'm voting that so-called friend of mine, Violet off of the island.   
  
Jeff: Ok, the votes are tallied. One for Frieda.  
  
Violet: Ha ha!  
  
Frieda: Shut up.  
  
Jeff: Another vote for Frieda.  
  
[Violet sticks her tongue out at Frieda. Frieda gives Violet a cold stare].  
  
Jeff: One for Lucy.  
  
[Lucy pouts]  
  
Jeff: And one for Violet. Sorry Frieda, but that means you must leave the island.  
  
Violet: Ha ha Frieda! [She sticks her tongue out at Frieda again as Jeff puts out her torch].  
  
Frieda [To the camera]: I am so glad to be leaving this dumb island and my so-called friends, Violet and Lucy and that wishy-washy Charlie Brown!  
  
Who will be given the boot next? Find out on the next "It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown!"  



	6. It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown, par...

It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown! Part VI  
  
By: Shannon  
  
[Day 36]  
  
Peppermint Patty [Into the camera]: It's been a little over a month since we have arrived on the island. So far, Schroeder, Sally, Marcie, Woodstock, and Frieda have been given the boot. It's still hard to live on the island and we have been living on fish for several weeks now since the coconuts have been mysteriously dissappearing but it's strange because I have spotted empty coconut shells by Snoopy's doghouse.  
  
[The remaining 7 tribal members have merged into one tribe: Peanutogi. The Peanutogi tribal members have been working together frantically to survive and avoid being kicked off again.]  
  
Peppermint Patty [Angrily storms to Charlie Brown's, Linus', and Franklin's shelter]: CHUCK! What is the meaning of this?  
  
Charlie Brown: What's wrong Peppermint Patty?  
  
Peppermint Patty: You know darn well what's wrong, Chuck! Your stupid dog has been eating all the coconuts! [holding up an empty coconut shell] He's your dog, so go talk to him!  
  
Charlie Brown: All right already.   
  
[Charlie Brown approaches Snoopy's doghouse.]  
  
Charlie Brown [Angrily]: Snoopy, get out here this instant!  
  
[Snoopy crawls out of his doghouse in his pajamas]  
  
Charlie Brown: So it's YOU who's been eating all the coconuts around here? What do you have to say for yourself?  
  
[Snoopy lets out a small but disgusting burp].  
  
Charlie Brown: Oh good grief. Listen you! If I catch you stealing another coconut, you're going without extra treats this week, you understand?  
  
[Snoopy salutes him]  
  
Charlie Brown: Good, now clean up this coconut mess.  
  
Charlie Brown [To the camera]: Although he's my dog and I love him, I have a right mind to vote him off the island for almost eating up our coconut supply.   
  
Violet [Writing in journal]: Finally, that wishy-washy Charlie Brown got through to his stupid, coconut stealing dog. If that happens again, Snoopy could find himself voted off this stinking island!  
  
Linus [To the camera]: I've had it to here with that stupid beagle! First, he tries to steal my blanket at night, and now he steals our coconuts! I am seriously considering voting him off this stupid island!  
  
[Day 42]  
  
Jeff: Ok Peanutogi. See that mud pile over there? [Jeff points to a mud pile]  
  
Everyone: Yes  
  
Jeff: Well, each and every one of you will go look around in that mud for gold goins, just like you did in the last immunity challenge. The first one to get the most gold coins buried in the mud in 5 minutes wins immunity. On your mark, get set, GOOO!  
  
[Everyone races to the mud pile to find the gold coins. They search frantically and putting the gold coins they found in personalized buckets.]  
  
Jeff: Ok guys, time's up. Let's see how many coins you guys got. Lucy, you have....10 coins. Violet, you have 8. Peppermint Patty, you have....let's see here....11 coins.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Ha ha, LUCILLE!  
  
[Lucy turns beet red]  
  
Jeff: Ok, Linus. You have......9 coins. Charlie Brown....you have 6 coins.  
  
Violet: Ha ha, Charlie Brown!  
  
[Charlie Brown blushes]  
  
Jeff: Franklin, you've got 12 coins. Snoopy, you have....1...2...3...4....6...8......16 coins!  
  
Lucy: What? That stupid coconut-stealing beagle won immunity? I don't believe it!  
  
[Snoopy snickers at Lucy]  
  
Charlie Brown: Way to go, Snoopy!  
  
Peppermint Patty: Hey Snoop, great job!  
  
[At the tribal council]  
  
Jeff: Guys, it's time to vote. Since Snoopy has immunity, he cannot be voted off this time, nor can he participate in the vote. Franklin, you may go first.  
  
Franklin: I'm voting Lucy off. She's such a sore loser.  
  
Linus: As much as I love my sister, I'm voting her off. She's getting too crabby.  
  
Violet: I'm voting Peppermint Patty off. That tomboy is getting on my nerves.  
  
Charlie Brown: I can't stand it. Lucy has got to go.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Lucy needs to leave. I can't stand her much longer.  
  
Lucy: I'm voting that stupid tomboy, Peppermint Patty off the island. She's getting on my nerves.  
  
Jeff: Ok Peanutogi. I will read you the votes. One for Lucy. Another one for Lucy. One for Peppermint Patty. One for Lucy. Another for Lucy. Another for Peppermint Patty. Ok, it's offical. Lucy, hand me your torch. [He puts out Lucy's torch].  
  
Lucy [To the camera] I'm glad I got off this miserable, stinking island, away from everyone else and that stupid coconut-thief beagle!  
  
Stay tuned for further adventures of the Peanutogi tribe on "It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown!"  



	7. It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown, par...

It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown! Part VII  
  
By: Shannon  
  
[Day 43]  
  
Peppermint Patty [To the camera]: Everything is fine now. Snoopy has stopped stealing our coconuts and he showed us up on the last challenge too. He's a pretty good guy. It's been peaceful without Lucy but it still isn't the same because Violet acts like her.  
  
Violet: I do not, you stupid tomboy!  
  
Peppermint Patty: See what I mean?  
  
Franklin: Linus, quit slacking off, drop that blanket, and help us go look for food!  
  
Linus: I'm tired.  
  
Franklin: You're always tired! You said that yesterday, now come with us or I'll have to drag you by the ear!  
  
Linus: I'm coming, I'm coming!  
  
Franklin: I sure wish your sister was here to whip you into shape.  
  
[The boys and Snoopy go look for food. Violet and Peppermint Patty help rebuild the shelters after a small windstorm knocked them over.]  
  
Violet [Putting the finishing touches on a roof]: There, that should do it.   
  
Peppermint Patty: It looks kinda lopsided.  
  
Violet: Oh what do you know. You're not an architect.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Well soreeeeeeeeeeee Violet. I was just making a suggestion. I think it looks fine but it's a little lopsided, that's all.  
  
[The boys come back with armloads of coconuts.]  
  
Charlie Brown: Boy, we sure hit the motherlode.   
  
Linus: I'm tired of coconuts and fish. I'd like to eat some fruit.  
  
Franklin: Me too but we don't know if it's safe to eat or not.  
  
Charlie Brown: Well, Jeff gave us some rice. We can have fish and rice.  
  
Linus: Agreed.  
  
[The Peanutogi tribe sit down to eat dinner].  
  
[Day 49]  
  
Jeff: Guys, here's another tough immunity challenge. We have set up six blocks of ice over there, one for each of you. Your task is to sit or stand on these blocks of ice. The last one to get off his or her block of ice will win immunity.  
  
Franklin [Sitting down on the block of ice]: Oooh, this is cold!  
  
Charlie Brown: You're telling me!  
  
Jeff: Every now and then, you may change positions. You may either decide to stand for awhile and let your butt rest or sit down and rest your feet.  
  
[Time passes by and two people remain on their ice cubes. Violet and Peppermint Patty.]  
  
Violet: Oohhhh, I can't stand it! [Gets off her ice cube].  
  
Jeff: Looks like Peppermint Patty has immunity!  
  
[That night at the tribal council]  
  
Jeff: Since both Snoopy and Peppermint Patty have immunity, Violet, Charlie Brown, Linus, and Franklin have to vote someone of the un-immune Peanutogi tribe off the island. Violet, you may go first.  
  
Violet: I'm voting that stupid, thumb-sucking Linus. He's always being lazy and hanging out with his dumb blanket.  
  
Franklin: I'm voting for Violet. She's too much of a snob. It's like having Lucy around.  
  
Linus: I'm voting for Franklin. He's too bossy.  
  
Charlie Brown: I'm voting for Violet. She reminds me of Lucy.  
  
Jeff: Ok, the votes have been tallied. One for Linus. One for Violet. One for Franklin.   
  
[The Peanutogi tribe members lean in on the edge of their seats].  
  
Jeff: And the last vote is for.......Violet!  
  
Violet: Thank goodness I'm getting off this dumb island!  
  
[Jeff puts out Violet's torch].   
  
Violet [Into the camera]: It's been a long and exhausting month but I'm finally free and I'm looking forward to seeing running water again.  
  
Tune in for the next fanfic of "It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown!"  
  



	8. It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown, par...

It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown! Part VIII  
  
By: Shannon  
  
[Day 50 of the series. It's been almost 2 months since the original tribe members landed on Survivor Island. Now it's down to 5. Four people, one dog. No holds barred.]  
  
Franklin [To the camera]: It's been great not having Violet on the island. She's been a nuisance since day one. Now the battle has been getting fierce. It's every man or beagle for himself.  
  
[Charlie Brown and Linus sit on one side of the island, talking to each other.]  
  
Linus: I'll be glad when this thing is over, Charlie Brown. I can't wait to get back home.   
  
Charlie Brown: Me too.   
  
Linus: Charlie Brown, how about you and I form an alliance?   
  
Charlie Brown: Sure.   
  
Linus: That way, we promise not to vote each other off.   
  
Charlie Brown: Ok.   
  
Linus: Let's shake on it. Deal?  
  
Charlie Brown: Deal.  
  
[They shake hands]  
  
[Day 57]  
  
Jeff: Ok Peanutogi tribe members. Remember those hot coals?  
  
Peppermint Patty: Yeah.  
  
Jeff: Well, it's going to be a part of this immunity challenge. You will each stand on the hot coals, one at a time. I will time you. Whoever stands on the the hot coals the longest will gain immunity. Peppermint Patty, you're going first.  
  
[Peppermint Patty stands nervously on the hot coals and steps off after several seconds. The same with the rest of the Peanutogi tribe.]  
  
Jeff: Ok, well, it's pretty close. Linus came in at 25 seconds. Franklin came in at 26.3 seconds. Charlie Brown came in at 30.5 seconds. Peppermint Patty came in at 32 seconds. Snoopy came in at 45. 7 seconds. Snoopy wins immunity...again.  
  
[Back at the tribal council]  
  
Jeff: All right, since Snoopy has twice received immunity and Peppermint Patty has received immunity, from the last game, you three guys are going to vote on who leaves the island this time. Charlie Brown will go first.  
  
Charlie Brown: I'm not going to break my alliance with Linus. I'm voting Franklin off. He was a hard worker, a great guy. I think it's time we gave him a break.  
  
Franklin: I'm still gonna vote that little whiner, Linus off. That kid gets on my nerves.  
  
Linus: Well, I'm in an alliance so I'm going to vote Franklin off. He was a good worker, very trustworthy, loyal, and tried hard. He was just a bit on the bossy side.  
  
Jeff: Ok, let's tally the votes. One for Franklin. One for Linus. And another one for.......Franklin.  
  
Franklin: Now I can finally get off this island! [Jeff puts out his torch].  
  
Linus: Way to go Franklin.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Good job Franklin.  
  
Charlie Brown: Great job Franklin.  
  
Franklin [Into the camera]: Well, I'm a bit dissapointed but I feel a sigh of relief. It's been almost 2 months since my arrival on Survivor Island and I'm happy I'm leaving. I'm tired of eating rice, fish, and coconuts and I'm looking forward to a nice, warm, homecooked meal and running water.  
  



	9. It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown, par...

It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown! Part IX (part 9)  
  
By: Shannon  
  
[Day 58]  
  
Linus [To the camera]: It's going to be hard voting people off now since both Snoopy and Peppermint Patty have immunity and Charlie Brown and I have formed an alliance.  
  
[Peppermint Patty plays catch-the-coconut with Charlie Brown, while Linus tries to keep Snoopy from getting his blanket]  
  
Snoopy [Thinking to himself]: You might as well give up, Linus. I'm always going to be after that blanket of yours.  
  
Linus: No way, dog. You'll never get my blanket!  
  
[The two of them run around the island]  
  
[Later that evening after eating another round of fish, rice, and coconut, the remaining Peanutogi tribe members sit around a campfire and talk].  
  
Charlie Brown: I learned a lot from being stuck on this island. I've learned to work as a team and be a team player.  
  
Linus: Me too.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Same here.  
  
Snoopy [Thinking to himself]: I learned that you get in big trouble when you steal coconuts.  
  
  
[Day 65]  
  
Jeff: It's been an agonizing two months since you guys came on this island.   
  
Peppermint Patty: No kidding.   
  
Jeff: It's time for your next challenge. We have arranged several coconuts. In only SOME of those coconuts will be gold coins. Whoever finds the most gold coins in 5 minutes will win immunity. Ready, set, GOOO!  
  
[The Peanutogi members frantically search each coconut they find for the allusive gold coins.]  
  
Jeff: Time's up. Time to count the loot. Charlie Brown, you have 3 gold coins. Linus, you have 3 gold coins. Peppermint Patty, you have...  
  
Peppermint Patty: Don't tell me, 3 gold coins.  
  
Jeff: No, you have 5.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Whopeee!  
  
Jeff: Snoopy has 6 gold coins and gains immunity....again.  
  
[At the tribal council]  
  
Jeff: Since only half of you have immunity, Peppermint Patty and Snoopy will be doing the voting this time. Snoopy, you may go first.  
  
Snoopy [Thinking to himself]: I'm voting off Linus. He won't share his blanket with me.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Linus has been pretty lazy all this time. It's about time he got kicked off.  
  
Jeff: Ok, I have the votes. One for Linus and.....one for Linus!  
  
Charlie Brown: Sorry Linus. It's been great having you on the island.   
  
Jeff: Great job Linus. [Puts out Linus' torch]  
  
Linus [Into the camera]: It's been great knowing I stayed on an island for two months. I'm looking forward to a shower and all the other things I take for granted.   
  
Only Snoopy, Charlie Brown, and Peppermint Patty remain! Who will be the ultimate Survivor?


	10. It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown, par...

It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown! Part X (This immunity challenge for Part X was used in the real-life Survivor...just to let you know)  
  
By: Shannon  
  
[Day 66]  
  
Charlie Brown [To the camera]: Only three of us remain. Every one for themselves. It's going to be hard this week. Peppermint Patty has barely spoken to Snoopy and I. Perhaps she is thinking about voting strategy.  
  
Peppermint Patty [To the camera]: It's been two months of coconuts, rice, and fish. I've practically given up on eating.  
  
[Day 72]  
  
Jeff: Ok guys. Here's our last immunity challenge. We're taking one of those poles that was used in a past immunity challenge. You are to go up to that pole and put your hands on it. The last person or beagle to have their hands on the pole gain immunity. You may rotate positions too.  
  
[The three surviving tribal members put their hands on the pole].  
  
[Two hours go by...Charlie Brown steps down from the pole].  
  
Charlie Brown: I may not have immunity but at least I made it this far.  
  
[Three more hours pass by. Snoopy leaves the pole]  
  
Snoopy [Thinking to himself]: My paws are cramped.  
  
Jeff: Peppermint Patty has gained immunity. It's time to go to the tribal council.  
  
[At the tribal council]  
  
Jeff: Since both Peppermint Patty and Snoopy have immunity, Charlie Brown, it is time for you to vote who you want off the island.  
  
Charlie Brown: This is going to be the hardest decision in my life but I must vote my dog Snoopy off of the island. I don't want him to get hurt or injured or sick.   
  
Jeff: Ok, let's see who is leaving the island........Snoopy!  
  
[Snoopy's eyes widen]  
  
Peppermint Patty: Sorry Snoop. At least you made it this far.  
  
Charlie Brown: I didn't want you to get hurt, Snoopy. I love you. I care for you. You're my dog and I don't want anything to happen to you. [Charlie Brown and Snoopy hug each other].  
  
Jeff: Snoopy, it's been great having you. [He puts out Snoopy's torch.]  
  
Snoopy: Bark, bark, bark bark. Bark, bark, bark, bark, bark. (Translation: Well, I've finally had it with this island. I'm going back home to work on my novel..."it was a dark and stormy night...").  
  
It's now down to Peppermint Patty and Charlie Brown. Who will be the ULTIMATE Survivor? Check the last fanfic to find out!  



	11. It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown, par...

It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown! Part XI  
  
By: Shannon  
  
[Day 73]  
  
Charlie Brown [To the camera]: It was hard voting my own dog off the island, but I didn't want him to get hurt. Now it boils down to me and my friend Peppermint Patty.  
  
Peppermint Patty [To the camera]: It's gonna be hard now. Between me and my good friend Chuck. It was heart-wrenching to find out that Chuck voted off his own dog.  
  
[Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty spend the entire week tearing down the shelters and cleaning the place up].   
  
Charlie Brown: Peppermint Patty, I'm gonna miss this place. It's been two months. I've hated the food I've eaten here and yet I'm gonna miss this place.  
  
Peppermint Patty: You're weird Chuck, you're just plain weird.  
  
[Day 79]   
  
[At the tribal council]  
  
Jeff: Congratulations Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty. You've made it this far. Tonight one of you will take home $100,000 and one of you will take home $1,000,000. The tribal council will be the voted-off members of the Peanutogi tribe. Lucy, Violet, Franklin, Linus, and Snoopy will be voting for the person WHO will get the $1 million.   
  
[The Peanutogi members take their places]  
  
Jeff: Ok Peanutogi, remember. This time you are voting for WHO will receive the grand prize. Peppermint Patty and Charlie Brown will be making opening statements on why they should win the million dollars. We will start with you Peppermint Patty.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Well, Chuck and I worked pretty hard and it took a lot of effort to get where we are. I'd say that since I didn't have a coconut-stealing dog and a lazy friend, I think I should win the million.  
  
[Charlie Brown shot a cold glance at her as he stands up to say his speech].  
  
Charlie Brown: I may not have won immunity. I may not be athletic or outgoing. But I do know one thing. I have made it this far and I don't care whether or not I get the million. What I do care about is doing a good job and having fun. If I get the million, that's fine with me. If Peppermint Patty gets the million, that's also fine with me. It's your vote.  
  
[He sits back down]  
  
Jeff: Do you all have anything to say before you cast your votes?  
  
[Violet stands up]  
  
Violet: Charlie Brown, I'm sorry I called you wishy-washy. You're still a great guy.  
  
Charlie Brown: Thank you Violet.  
  
Jeff: Ok, Lucy will go vote first.  
  
Lucy: Hmmm....I'm voting Peppermint Patty. She may be a stupid tomboy, but she's more productive than that wishy-washy Charlie Brown and his bratty sister.  
  
Violet: I think I'll give Charlie Brown a chance. I think he deserves the million more than any of us.  
  
Franklin: I'm voting for Peppermint Patty. I think she's more of a hard worker than Charlie Brown.  
  
Linus: We're still a part of the alliance. I'm still going to vote for Charlie Brown.  
  
[Snoopy hurriedly puts his vote down and puts it in the box].  
  
Jeff: All right, it's the moment of truth. One vote for Peppermint Patty, one vote for Charlie Brown, another vote for Peppermint Patty, another vote for Charlie Brown.   
  
Peppermint Patty: We're tied!  
  
Jeff: Nope. There's one more vote in here. The ultimate Survivor and the winner of one million dollars goes to........."the round-headed kid" a.k.a CHARLIE BROWN!  
  
Peppermint Patty: Hey, way to go Chuck! Congratulations!  
  
Various other Peanutogi members: Great job Charlie Brown.  
  
Charlie Brown: I think I'm going to cry.   
  
Lucy: I can't believe it!   
  
Franklin: Hey, great job Charlie Brown.  
  
Charlie Brown: Thanks Franklin.  
  
Jeff: That's all from It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown! 


	12. Default Chapter Title

It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown! Part II  
  
By: Shannon  
  
[Day 8]  
  
[The Peanuts gang are lying in hammocks, eating coconuts for breakfast].  
  
Lucy: I miss Schroeder. But I don't miss his stupid piano! It gets in the way of our romance.  
  
Linus: Lucy, Schroeder never liked you anyway to begin with.  
  
Lucy: Nonsense, Little Brother. He's crazy over me.  
  
[Linus rolls his eyes and continues to eat breakfast.]  
  
Linus [Into the camera]: As much as I love my sister Lucy, I think she can get pretty crabby sometimes but I'm used to it, however, I don't think anyone on this island is used to her.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Hey Lucille, wanna go play football with me an' Marcie?  
  
Lucy: Sheesh! Play football and get my new shorts dirty? AND DON'T CALL ME LUCILLE!  
  
Peppermint Patty: They're going to get dirty anyway, Lucille.  
  
[Lucy storms off in anger].  
  
Frieda: Oh Violet, don't I just have the most beautiful, naturally-curly hair?  
  
Violet: Oh yes! My hair's beautiful too, isn't it?  
  
Frieda: Of course it is! [Sees Lucy sitting angrily in the corner of their shelter]. Hey Lucy, what's wrong?  
  
Lucy: Rule number one, Frieda. Never bother trying to understand tomboys [points toward Peppermint Patty tossing a coconut up in the air and catching it].  
  
Peppermint Patty [Into the camera]: Lucille sure makes a big deal about how I call her. She hates it when I call her 'Lucille,' but that's her name, isn't it?  
  
Lucy: I would prefer to be called Lucy, THANK YOU VERY MUCH PEPPERMINT PATTY!  
  
Peppermint Patty: All right already, Lucill-um, I mean Lucy.  
  
Lucy: Much better.  
  
Linus: I am NOT your sweet baboo!  
  
Sally: Oh Linus, I can't wait unil we grow up and get married and...  
  
Linus: Forget it Sally, I am NOT YOUR SWEET BABOO!  
  
Sally: Well, fine BE THAT WAY! See if I care!  
  
Sally [Into the camera]: Linus is in denial. He loves me and he knows it.   
  
Linus: NO I DON'T!  
  
Sally: [Smiling] See, he's playing hard to get.  
  
[Day 15]  
  
[After losing out to an immunity challenge, the girls are forced to vote one of their members off of the island].  
  
[The girls and Jeff gather at the tribal council]  
  
Jeff: Ok girls, you know the drill. Go and vote for who you think should be voted off and explain why. Lucy, you may go first.  
  
Lucy: I feel that Peppermint Patty should be voted off. She wastes her time playing football and not helping out on the island.  
  
Peppermint Patty: I'm gonna vote for Lucy because she obviously has a problem with people calling her by her real name.  
  
Sally: I'm voting for Frieda because she made fun of my hair color.  
  
Frieda: I'm voting for Sally because she has no taste in hair style.  
  
Violet: Sally should be voted off because I think she's a wimp and can't hack it.  
  
Marcie: I'm voting Violet off the island because she called me "four-eyes."  
  
Jeff: Now girls, let's tally the votes....one for Peppermint Patty.  
  
[Peppermint Patty gulps]  
  
Jeff: One vote for......Lucy.  
  
Lucy [Staring at Peppermint Patty]: TRAITOR!  
  
Jeff: Lucy, that's uncalled for. We have another vote....for Frieda.  
  
Frieda: What, what did I do?  
  
Lucy [nudging Frieda in the side]: Shut up.  
  
Jeff: One vote for Sally.  
  
[Sally turns pale]  
  
Jeff: Another vote for....Sally.  
  
[Sally breaks out into a sweat].  
  
Jeff: And the last vote is.....Violet!  
  
[Violet gives Marcie a cold stare].  
  
Jeff: I'm sorry Sally, but your tribal members have decided to vote you off. [He puts the light out from Sally's torch.]  
  
Sally [To the camera]: It's not fair, it's just not fair! Those girls are mean! Get me an attorney! I'm gonna SUE!  
  



	13. Default Chapter Title

It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown! Part III  
  
By: Shannon  
  
[Day 16...two island inhabitants Schroeder and Sally have been voted off. The competition for the million dollars remains fierce. By the way, the immunity challenges in this fanfic are made-up (except for the maggot one, which was in the real Survivor).]  
  
Charlie Brown [Into the camera]: Ever since my little sister Sally got voted off, I feel alone now although I have my friends here with me.   
  
Lucy: Your sister Sally was a nuisance, Charlie Brown and you know it!  
  
Charlie Brown [Into the camera]: Ok, so she was a bit annoying around us.  
  
[Snoopy and Woodstock run down to the beach area for a swim in the lagoon but run out onto land quickly after the sight of a shark fin nearby].  
  
Woodstock: IIII I IIIIIII III IIIIII II I IIII III IIII! (Translation: There's a shark in the lagoon!).  
  
Snoopy [Thinking to himself]: He shouldn't have to worry about a shark.....sharks don't have wings but he does.  
  
[The boys tribe go into the jungle in search of some more coconuts.].  
  
Franklin: Seriously guys, I don't see any coconuts around here.  
  
Linus: Keep looking Franklin. You're bound to find some.  
  
Franklin: Should we get some for us or for us and the girls?  
  
Charlie Brown: I think we should get coconuts for us and the girls. I think it would be nice.  
  
Linus: Let them get their own food! I'm tired of catering to their every whim.  
  
Franklin: Linus, be nice, okay? Don't be so selfish.  
  
Linus: What have the girls done for us while we were on the island?  
  
[Charlie Brown and Franklin stop to think.]  
  
Charlie Brown: Ummm...  
  
Franklin: Uhhh...  
  
Linus: See my point?  
  
Charlie Brown: Yes Linus, I see your point but it wouldn't hurt to be neighborly and find food for all of us instead of this one tribe.  
  
[Linus sighs and goes along with the group]  
  
Franklin: Y'know guys? I can't find a single coconut.  
  
Charlie Brown: Keep looking Franklin, they are bound to be here somewhere.  
  
[Snoopy and Woodstock follow the boys, eating an armload of coconuts they found.]  
  
[After an unsuccessful search for food, the boys build a fishing net and hoard in fish for food].  
  
Peppermint Patty: Gee Chuck, it was sure nice of you and your tribe to find food for all of us.  
  
Charlie Brown: It was the least we could do.  
  
Lucy: I'm glad you fished for our food. I couldn't do that. I'd get my clothes dirty.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Lucill-er, Lucy, your clothes are gonna get dirty anyway.   
  
Lucy: Hmph!  
  
Linus: Lucy, lighten up a bit.  
  
Franklin: I wonder what our next immunity challenge would be?  
  
Charlie Brown: Me too. I just hope it doesn't involve football-kicking.  
  
[Lucy smiles slyly at Charlie Brown].  
  
[Day 22]  
  
Jeff [speaking to both tribes]: Your next immunity challenge everyone will be a sort of a relay. You must walk or run across this patch of hot coal [pointing to a huge patch of hot coal], pick up a bucket of water, walk or run across the hot coal, pass the bucket to your teammate, and they will do the same. The first team who does this the fastest will gain immunity.   
  
Peppermint Patty: Ok then. Just gonna get my running shoes on and...  
  
Jeff: No need for shoes Peppermint Patty, you're going barefooted.  
  
Both tribes: WHAT?! BAREFOOT?!  
  
Violet: On hot coal? That would ruin my skin!  
  
Jeff: Sorry, rules are rules. Everyone get into position. On your mark, get set, GOOOO!  
  
[Linus runs rapidly across the coals with his sister Lucy just a hair ahead of him. He catches up to her when they go to pick up their bucket of water. They run back hurriedly to pass the bucket of water on to the next person. Woodstock, with the coals burning his feet, runs over to put the bucket of water back on the other side while Peppermint Patty struggles to pace herself. It was tied up at the last two people, Marcie and Charlie Brown. Charlie Brown huffed and puffed and managed to get the bucket and pass it back just seconds before Marcie. After the relay, the tribes both stuck their feet in the ocean water.]  
  
Jeff: That was a close relay, guys. Unfortunately, the girls' tribe did not win this one so tonight, you girls will have to vote one of your tribal members off of the island.  
  
Lucy: Thanks alot Marcie for bringing us down.  
  
Marcie: Sorry.  
  
Peppermint Patty: It's ok Marcie. You tried hard and that's what counts.  
  
[At the Tribal council]  
  
Jeff: Girls, you know the rules. Go to the voting section and vote for whoever you feel should be off of the island. Lucy, you go first.  
  
Lucy: I feel Marcie should be off the island. She's a wimp.  
  
Peppermint Patty: I still think Lucy should be voted off. She's too crabby.  
  
Violet: I'm voting for Marcie. She hardly tried in the last immunity challenge and lost it for us.  
  
Frieda: I'm voting for Peppermint Patty because she complains too much.  
  
Marcie: I'm voting for Lucy because she's a snob.  
  
Jeff: Okay...the votes are in. One for Marcie. One for Lucy. Another for Marcie. One for Peppermint Patty. And one for Lucy. Okay. Lucy and Marcie are tied. That means Frieda, Violet, and Peppermint Patty will have to go and vote again. Peppermint Patty, you may go first.  
  
Peppermint Patty: I'm still voting for Lucy for all the same reasons.  
  
Violet: I want to get this overwith so I'm voting for that wimp Marcie.  
  
Frieda: I'm voting Marcie off. She let us down in the immunity challenges. I'd rather have someone who complains a lot, like Peppermint Patty, then have someone who helps us to lose immunity.  
  
Jeff: Okay...the votes are in. One vote for Lucy. One vote for Marcie. And one vote for......Marcie!  
  
Marcie [Her head in her hands]Oh no!   
  
Peppermint Patty: Hey, it's ok Marcie. You tried and that's what counts.  
  
Violet: Yeah, she tried to get us to lose immunity.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Shut up Violet! You're just as crabby as Lucy is!  
  
Jeff: Girls, girls. Settle down. Marcie, hand me your torch. [Jeff puts out Marcie's torch].  
  
Marcie [Into the camera]: It was hard having to live on that island. The immunity challenges were even harder. I am happy to be coming home to running water, electricity, and a warm home.  
  
Stay tuned for another exciting fanfic of "It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown!"  
  



	14. Default Chapter Title

It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown! Part IV  
  
By: Shannon  
  
[Day 23]  
  
[So far, Schroeder, Sally, and Marcie have been voted off Survivor Island. Who will be next? Keep reading.]  
  
Violet [Into the camera]: It's been peaceful since Sally and Marcie left. I'm sick of their complaining. Unfortunately, Peppermint Patty is still on the island....and Charlie Brown too.  
  
[Meanwhile, Linus and Lucy are arguing....again].  
  
Linus: So what? It's my blanket and I can do what I want with it!  
  
Lucy: But this is the upteenth time this week you used HALF of our cooking water to wash your stupid blanket! Why don't you just use the salt wate?  
  
Linus: I don't want to. It's not clean enough for my blanket.  
  
Lucy: Next time you wash that blanket in our cooking or drinking water, I'm going to give you the BIGGEST knuckle sandwich this side of Survivor Island!  
  
Linus: But you keep complaining of getting your clothes dirty!  
  
Lucy: Well, that's different. I'm special.  
  
[Linus rolls his eyes and walks back to his side of the island. Charlie Brown joins him.].  
  
Linus: I just don't understand older sisters, Charlie Brown.  
  
Charlie Brown: I don't because I don't have one. I have a younger one, though, but she's just as hard to understand as Lucy is.  
  
Linus: I hear our next immunity challenge is going to be a big one.   
  
[Day 29]  
  
Jeff: You guys will have a pretty tough immunity challenge. See those two posts out there by the shoreline?  
  
Lucy: Yeah, I see them. I'm not blind.  
  
Jeff: Anyway, you all will go out there in a line. The person at the end of the line will hold on to the post. You all will lie face up in the water, holding on to one another. The first team to stay together the longest wins.   
  
Linus: Getting into the water. Sheesh, this water is COLD!  
  
[The two people at the end of the lines, Linus and Frieda, hold on tightly to the posts. Each team member clung to one another like alligator clips.]  
  
Franklin: This is agonizing!  
  
Linus: Don't give up yet Franklin!  
  
Lucy: I should be doing my hair now.  
  
Peppermint Patty: That's not important right now!  
  
[About 25 minutes later, Woodstock, who could no longer hold on to Snoopy or Franklin, let go.]  
  
Woodstock: IIII IIII II I IIII I IIIIII IIIIIIIII II! (Translation: I can't take it anymore! I gotta get out of this freezing water).  
  
Jeff: Well, looks like the girls have won immunity.  
  
Violet: Whew! That was hard.  
  
Woodstock: IIII II IIIIII III I I I IIIIIIII IIII. (Translation: Easy for you to say, you're not a small, yellow canary like I am).  
  
[At the tribal council that night.]  
  
Jeff: You guys know what the routine is. You lost immunity and now you have to vote one of your men off the island. Charlie Brown, you may go first.  
  
Charlie Brown: I'm voting for Woodstock because I think this island stuff is a bit hard for him.  
  
Snoopy [Thinking to himself]: I'm voting for Linus because he still won't share his blanket with me at night.  
  
Franklin: I'm voting for Woodstock. I would like to have him leave the island so he doesn't get hurt doing all this rough stuff.  
  
Linus: I'm voting for that stupid beagle, Snoopy. He's always in the way.  
  
Woodstock: II IIIII I III I I I I IIIIIIII III IIIII IIIII II I I IIII III IIIIIIIII III I IIII. (Translation: I'm voting for Franklin because he let go of me during the immunity challenge).   
  
Jeff: Ok guys, your votes are in. One vote for Woodstock. One vote for Linus. One vote for Snoopy. One vote for Franklin. And another vote for.......Woodstock.  
  
Woodstock: IIIII III II II I I IIIIII II III II IIIIIII I I IIIII! (Translation: I can finally get off this stupid island!).  
  
Jeff: Ok Woodstock, you're free to go.  
  
Woodstock [Into the camera]: IIII I I I II II III II IIIIII III II I I IIIII IIIII I I I IIIIIII IIII II IIIII. IIII III IIIII III I I IIIIIII II III IIIIIII I IIIIIIIIII. (Translation: I feel a sense of freedom that I am now leaving the island. I can go back to my nest and finally take a nice, long birdbath).  
  
Who will be kicked off the island next? Stick around for the next exciting fanfic of "It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown!"  



	15. Default Chapter Title

It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown! Part V  
  
By: Shannon  
  
[Day 30]  
  
Linus [Into the camera] It's been a month since we have been on the island. Frieda and Violet have been arguing all day and I'm proud of Woodstock for sticking with it the entire month.   
  
Violet: You are just too messy, Frieda!  
  
Frieda: That is simply not true, Violet. I always keep my things neat. Besides, you're just jealous that I have naturally-curly hair and you don't.  
  
Violet: Oh, is that so?  
  
Peppermint Patty: Would you two knock it off? I'm trying to do a little fishing and you're scaring all the fish away.  
  
Violet and Frieda: SHUT UP, PEPPERMINT PATTY!  
  
[Snoopy sits at the shoreline, gazing out into the horizon, thinking about Woodstock, his little canary buddy].  
  
Snoopy [Thinking to himself]: It wasn't right of them to vote off my friend, Woodstock. So what if he's smaller? That shouldn't matter. His little heart must be broken. And I can't think with Violet and Frieda arguing like that. Might as well get up on my Sopwith Camel and go for a spin.  
  
[Snoopy hops on his makeshift doghouse, wearing goggles, headgear, and a scarf and pretends to go on a flying mission to defeat the Red Baron......again.]  
  
Snoopy [To himself]: Curse you, Red Baron!   
  
Peppermint Patty: Hey Chuck. That kid with the funny-looking nose is pretending he's a World War I flying ace again.  
  
Charlie Brown: He does that out of boredom. Nothing wrong with that.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Oh no. I never said I had a problem with that, Chuck. I just notice that he does it all the time. Maybe it's because his little buddy got voted off last night and he has no one to hang out with.  
  
Charlie Brown: Maybe so. And besides, Snoopy isn't a "funny-looking kid with a big nose," he's a beagle.  
  
Peppermint Patty: A beagle?  
  
Charlie Brown: Yes, a beagle. A breed of dog that is used in hunting.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Well maybe he'd be of use of hunting down some fish for me. I'm having zero luck.  
  
Charlie Brown: Ok, why don't you ask him if he'd like to help?  
  
[Snoopy walks up to the both of them, clad in hip waders and a fishing hat and a vest with pockets full of lures with a fishing pole slung over his shoulder].  
  
Peppermint Patty: Well Snoop, let's go fishin'!  
  
[Day 35]  
  
Jeff: Ok you guys. Here's the next immunity challenge. We have dropped several fake gold coins in the semi-shallow part of the ocean. You guys will, as usual, line up and the first person in line will go in the ocean and dive down for some of the coins. You may take as many as you can hold. Come back up to the surface of the water and swim back to shore and drop the coins in your designated team bucket. The first team who has the most coins in 5 minutes will win immunity. On your mark, get set, GOOO!  
  
[Linus and Lucy were the first ones to go out. They frantically dived under, gathering as many gold coins as possible with their teammates cheering them on. After the five minutes, Jeff counted up the coins.]  
  
Jeff: Well guys, looks like the girls team came up short by just 3 coins! The boys' tribe had 18, the girls had 15.  
  
Violet: It's your fault, Frieda!  
  
Frieda: No it wasn't. It was your fault.  
  
Jeff: You can figure that out for yourselves at the tribal council tonight.  
  
[At the tribal council]  
  
Jeff: Ok girls. You know the drill, go and cast your vote. Lucy, you may go first.  
  
Lucy: I'm voting for Frieda. She was lagging behind and was too worried about her naturally-curly hair getting messed up.  
  
Violet: Frieda held us down. I'm voting her off.  
  
Peppermint Patty: I'm voting Lucy off for the same reasons....again.  
  
Frieda: I'm voting that so-called friend of mine, Violet off of the island.   
  
Jeff: Ok, the votes are tallied. One for Frieda.  
  
Violet: Ha ha!  
  
Frieda: Shut up.  
  
Jeff: Another vote for Frieda.  
  
[Violet sticks her tongue out at Frieda. Frieda gives Violet a cold stare].  
  
Jeff: One for Lucy.  
  
[Lucy pouts]  
  
Jeff: And one for Violet. Sorry Frieda, but that means you must leave the island.  
  
Violet: Ha ha Frieda! [She sticks her tongue out at Frieda again as Jeff puts out her torch].  
  
Frieda [To the camera]: I am so glad to be leaving this dumb island and my so-called friends, Violet and Lucy and that wishy-washy Charlie Brown!  
  
Who will be given the boot next? Find out on the next "It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown!"  



	16. Default Chapter Title

It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown! Part VI  
  
By: Shannon  
  
[Day 36]  
  
Peppermint Patty [Into the camera]: It's been a little over a month since we have arrived on the island. So far, Schroeder, Sally, Marcie, Woodstock, and Frieda have been given the boot. It's still hard to live on the island and we have been living on fish for several weeks now since the coconuts have been mysteriously dissappearing but it's strange because I have spotted empty coconut shells by Snoopy's doghouse.  
  
[The remaining 7 tribal members have merged into one tribe: Peanutogi. The Peanutogi tribal members have been working together frantically to survive and avoid being kicked off again.]  
  
Peppermint Patty [Angrily storms to Charlie Brown's, Linus', and Franklin's shelter]: CHUCK! What is the meaning of this?  
  
Charlie Brown: What's wrong Peppermint Patty?  
  
Peppermint Patty: You know darn well what's wrong, Chuck! Your stupid dog has been eating all the coconuts! [holding up an empty coconut shell] He's your dog, so go talk to him!  
  
Charlie Brown: All right already.   
  
[Charlie Brown approaches Snoopy's doghouse.]  
  
Charlie Brown [Angrily]: Snoopy, get out here this instant!  
  
[Snoopy crawls out of his doghouse in his pajamas]  
  
Charlie Brown: So it's YOU who's been eating all the coconuts around here? What do you have to say for yourself?  
  
[Snoopy lets out a small but disgusting burp].  
  
Charlie Brown: Oh good grief. Listen you! If I catch you stealing another coconut, you're going without extra treats this week, you understand?  
  
[Snoopy salutes him]  
  
Charlie Brown: Good, now clean up this coconut mess.  
  
Charlie Brown [To the camera]: Although he's my dog and I love him, I have a right mind to vote him off the island for almost eating up our coconut supply.   
  
Violet [Writing in journal]: Finally, that wishy-washy Charlie Brown got through to his stupid, coconut stealing dog. If that happens again, Snoopy could find himself voted off this stinking island!  
  
Linus [To the camera]: I've had it to here with that stupid beagle! First, he tries to steal my blanket at night, and now he steals our coconuts! I am seriously considering voting him off this stupid island!  
  
[Day 42]  
  
Jeff: Ok Peanutogi. See that mud pile over there? [Jeff points to a mud pile]  
  
Everyone: Yes  
  
Jeff: Well, each and every one of you will go look around in that mud for gold goins, just like you did in the last immunity challenge. The first one to get the most gold coins buried in the mud in 5 minutes wins immunity. On your mark, get set, GOOO!  
  
[Everyone races to the mud pile to find the gold coins. They search frantically and putting the gold coins they found in personalized buckets.]  
  
Jeff: Ok guys, time's up. Let's see how many coins you guys got. Lucy, you have....10 coins. Violet, you have 8. Peppermint Patty, you have....let's see here....11 coins.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Ha ha, LUCILLE!  
  
[Lucy turns beet red]  
  
Jeff: Ok, Linus. You have......9 coins. Charlie Brown....you have 6 coins.  
  
Violet: Ha ha, Charlie Brown!  
  
[Charlie Brown blushes]  
  
Jeff: Franklin, you've got 12 coins. Snoopy, you have....1...2...3...4....6...8......16 coins!  
  
Lucy: What? That stupid coconut-stealing beagle won immunity? I don't believe it!  
  
[Snoopy snickers at Lucy]  
  
Charlie Brown: Way to go, Snoopy!  
  
Peppermint Patty: Hey Snoop, great job!  
  
[At the tribal council]  
  
Jeff: Guys, it's time to vote. Since Snoopy has immunity, he cannot be voted off this time, nor can he participate in the vote. Franklin, you may go first.  
  
Franklin: I'm voting Lucy off. She's such a sore loser.  
  
Linus: As much as I love my sister, I'm voting her off. She's getting too crabby.  
  
Violet: I'm voting Peppermint Patty off. That tomboy is getting on my nerves.  
  
Charlie Brown: I can't stand it. Lucy has got to go.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Lucy needs to leave. I can't stand her much longer.  
  
Lucy: I'm voting that stupid tomboy, Peppermint Patty off the island. She's getting on my nerves.  
  
Jeff: Ok Peanutogi. I will read you the votes. One for Lucy. Another one for Lucy. One for Peppermint Patty. One for Lucy. Another for Lucy. Another for Peppermint Patty. Ok, it's offical. Lucy, hand me your torch. [He puts out Lucy's torch].  
  
Lucy [To the camera] I'm glad I got off this miserable, stinking island, away from everyone else and that stupid coconut-thief beagle!  
  
Stay tuned for further adventures of the Peanutogi tribe on "It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown!"  



	17. Default Chapter Title

It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown! Part VII  
  
By: Shannon  
  
[Day 43]  
  
Peppermint Patty [To the camera]: Everything is fine now. Snoopy has stopped stealing our coconuts and he showed us up on the last challenge too. He's a pretty good guy. It's been peaceful without Lucy but it still isn't the same because Violet acts like her.  
  
Violet: I do not, you stupid tomboy!  
  
Peppermint Patty: See what I mean?  
  
Franklin: Linus, quit slacking off, drop that blanket, and help us go look for food!  
  
Linus: I'm tired.  
  
Franklin: You're always tired! You said that yesterday, now come with us or I'll have to drag you by the ear!  
  
Linus: I'm coming, I'm coming!  
  
Franklin: I sure wish your sister was here to whip you into shape.  
  
[The boys and Snoopy go look for food. Violet and Peppermint Patty help rebuild the shelters after a small windstorm knocked them over.]  
  
Violet [Putting the finishing touches on a roof]: There, that should do it.   
  
Peppermint Patty: It looks kinda lopsided.  
  
Violet: Oh what do you know. You're not an architect.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Well soreeeeeeeeeeee Violet. I was just making a suggestion. I think it looks fine but it's a little lopsided, that's all.  
  
[The boys come back with armloads of coconuts.]  
  
Charlie Brown: Boy, we sure hit the motherlode.   
  
Linus: I'm tired of coconuts and fish. I'd like to eat some fruit.  
  
Franklin: Me too but we don't know if it's safe to eat or not.  
  
Charlie Brown: Well, Jeff gave us some rice. We can have fish and rice.  
  
Linus: Agreed.  
  
[The Peanutogi tribe sit down to eat dinner].  
  
[Day 49]  
  
Jeff: Guys, here's another tough immunity challenge. We have set up six blocks of ice over there, one for each of you. Your task is to sit or stand on these blocks of ice. The last one to get off his or her block of ice will win immunity.  
  
Franklin [Sitting down on the block of ice]: Oooh, this is cold!  
  
Charlie Brown: You're telling me!  
  
Jeff: Every now and then, you may change positions. You may either decide to stand for awhile and let your butt rest or sit down and rest your feet.  
  
[Time passes by and two people remain on their ice cubes. Violet and Peppermint Patty.]  
  
Violet: Oohhhh, I can't stand it! [Gets off her ice cube].  
  
Jeff: Looks like Peppermint Patty has immunity!  
  
[That night at the tribal council]  
  
Jeff: Since both Snoopy and Peppermint Patty have immunity, Violet, Charlie Brown, Linus, and Franklin have to vote someone of the un-immune Peanutogi tribe off the island. Violet, you may go first.  
  
Violet: I'm voting that stupid, thumb-sucking Linus. He's always being lazy and hanging out with his dumb blanket.  
  
Franklin: I'm voting for Violet. She's too much of a snob. It's like having Lucy around.  
  
Linus: I'm voting for Franklin. He's too bossy.  
  
Charlie Brown: I'm voting for Violet. She reminds me of Lucy.  
  
Jeff: Ok, the votes have been tallied. One for Linus. One for Violet. One for Franklin.   
  
[The Peanutogi tribe members lean in on the edge of their seats].  
  
Jeff: And the last vote is for.......Violet!  
  
Violet: Thank goodness I'm getting off this dumb island!  
  
[Jeff puts out Violet's torch].   
  
Violet [Into the camera]: It's been a long and exhausting month but I'm finally free and I'm looking forward to seeing running water again.  
  
Tune in for the next fanfic of "It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown!"  
  



	18. Default Chapter Title

It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown! Part VIII  
  
By: Shannon  
  
[Day 50 of the series. It's been almost 2 months since the original tribe members landed on Survivor Island. Now it's down to 5. Four people, one dog. No holds barred.]  
  
Franklin [To the camera]: It's been great not having Violet on the island. She's been a nuisance since day one. Now the battle has been getting fierce. It's every man or beagle for himself.  
  
[Charlie Brown and Linus sit on one side of the island, talking to each other.]  
  
Linus: I'll be glad when this thing is over, Charlie Brown. I can't wait to get back home.   
  
Charlie Brown: Me too.   
  
Linus: Charlie Brown, how about you and I form an alliance?   
  
Charlie Brown: Sure.   
  
Linus: That way, we promise not to vote each other off.   
  
Charlie Brown: Ok.   
  
Linus: Let's shake on it. Deal?  
  
Charlie Brown: Deal.  
  
[They shake hands]  
  
[Day 57]  
  
Jeff: Ok Peanutogi tribe members. Remember those hot coals?  
  
Peppermint Patty: Yeah.  
  
Jeff: Well, it's going to be a part of this immunity challenge. You will each stand on the hot coals, one at a time. I will time you. Whoever stands on the the hot coals the longest will gain immunity. Peppermint Patty, you're going first.  
  
[Peppermint Patty stands nervously on the hot coals and steps off after several seconds. The same with the rest of the Peanutogi tribe.]  
  
Jeff: Ok, well, it's pretty close. Linus came in at 25 seconds. Franklin came in at 26.3 seconds. Charlie Brown came in at 30.5 seconds. Peppermint Patty came in at 32 seconds. Snoopy came in at 45. 7 seconds. Snoopy wins immunity...again.  
  
[Back at the tribal council]  
  
Jeff: All right, since Snoopy has twice received immunity and Peppermint Patty has received immunity, from the last game, you three guys are going to vote on who leaves the island this time. Charlie Brown will go first.  
  
Charlie Brown: I'm not going to break my alliance with Linus. I'm voting Franklin off. He was a hard worker, a great guy. I think it's time we gave him a break.  
  
Franklin: I'm still gonna vote that little whiner, Linus off. That kid gets on my nerves.  
  
Linus: Well, I'm in an alliance so I'm going to vote Franklin off. He was a good worker, very trustworthy, loyal, and tried hard. He was just a bit on the bossy side.  
  
Jeff: Ok, let's tally the votes. One for Franklin. One for Linus. And another one for.......Franklin.  
  
Franklin: Now I can finally get off this island! [Jeff puts out his torch].  
  
Linus: Way to go Franklin.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Good job Franklin.  
  
Charlie Brown: Great job Franklin.  
  
Franklin [Into the camera]: Well, I'm a bit dissapointed but I feel a sigh of relief. It's been almost 2 months since my arrival on Survivor Island and I'm happy I'm leaving. I'm tired of eating rice, fish, and coconuts and I'm looking forward to a nice, warm, homecooked meal and running water.  
  



	19. Default Chapter Title

It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown! Part IX (part 9)  
  
By: Shannon  
  
[Day 58]  
  
Linus [To the camera]: It's going to be hard voting people off now since both Snoopy and Peppermint Patty have immunity and Charlie Brown and I have formed an alliance.  
  
[Peppermint Patty plays catch-the-coconut with Charlie Brown, while Linus tries to keep Snoopy from getting his blanket]  
  
Snoopy [Thinking to himself]: You might as well give up, Linus. I'm always going to be after that blanket of yours.  
  
Linus: No way, dog. You'll never get my blanket!  
  
[The two of them run around the island]  
  
[Later that evening after eating another round of fish, rice, and coconut, the remaining Peanutogi tribe members sit around a campfire and talk].  
  
Charlie Brown: I learned a lot from being stuck on this island. I've learned to work as a team and be a team player.  
  
Linus: Me too.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Same here.  
  
Snoopy [Thinking to himself]: I learned that you get in big trouble when you steal coconuts.  
  
  
[Day 65]  
  
Jeff: It's been an agonizing two months since you guys came on this island.   
  
Peppermint Patty: No kidding.   
  
Jeff: It's time for your next challenge. We have arranged several coconuts. In only SOME of those coconuts will be gold coins. Whoever finds the most gold coins in 5 minutes will win immunity. Ready, set, GOOO!  
  
[The Peanutogi members frantically search each coconut they find for the allusive gold coins.]  
  
Jeff: Time's up. Time to count the loot. Charlie Brown, you have 3 gold coins. Linus, you have 3 gold coins. Peppermint Patty, you have...  
  
Peppermint Patty: Don't tell me, 3 gold coins.  
  
Jeff: No, you have 5.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Whopeee!  
  
Jeff: Snoopy has 6 gold coins and gains immunity....again.  
  
[At the tribal council]  
  
Jeff: Since only half of you have immunity, Peppermint Patty and Snoopy will be doing the voting this time. Snoopy, you may go first.  
  
Snoopy [Thinking to himself]: I'm voting off Linus. He won't share his blanket with me.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Linus has been pretty lazy all this time. It's about time he got kicked off.  
  
Jeff: Ok, I have the votes. One for Linus and.....one for Linus!  
  
Charlie Brown: Sorry Linus. It's been great having you on the island.   
  
Jeff: Great job Linus. [Puts out Linus' torch]  
  
Linus [Into the camera]: It's been great knowing I stayed on an island for two months. I'm looking forward to a shower and all the other things I take for granted.   
  
Only Snoopy, Charlie Brown, and Peppermint Patty remain! Who will be the ultimate Survivor?


	20. Default Chapter Title

It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown! Part X (This immunity challenge for Part X was used in the real-life Survivor...just to let you know)  
  
By: Shannon  
  
[Day 66]  
  
Charlie Brown [To the camera]: Only three of us remain. Every one for themselves. It's going to be hard this week. Peppermint Patty has barely spoken to Snoopy and I. Perhaps she is thinking about voting strategy.  
  
Peppermint Patty [To the camera]: It's been two months of coconuts, rice, and fish. I've practically given up on eating.  
  
[Day 72]  
  
Jeff: Ok guys. Here's our last immunity challenge. We're taking one of those poles that was used in a past immunity challenge. You are to go up to that pole and put your hands on it. The last person or beagle to have their hands on the pole gain immunity. You may rotate positions too.  
  
[The three surviving tribal members put their hands on the pole].  
  
[Two hours go by...Charlie Brown steps down from the pole].  
  
Charlie Brown: I may not have immunity but at least I made it this far.  
  
[Three more hours pass by. Snoopy leaves the pole]  
  
Snoopy [Thinking to himself]: My paws are cramped.  
  
Jeff: Peppermint Patty has gained immunity. It's time to go to the tribal council.  
  
[At the tribal council]  
  
Jeff: Since both Peppermint Patty and Snoopy have immunity, Charlie Brown, it is time for you to vote who you want off the island.  
  
Charlie Brown: This is going to be the hardest decision in my life but I must vote my dog Snoopy off of the island. I don't want him to get hurt or injured or sick.   
  
Jeff: Ok, let's see who is leaving the island........Snoopy!  
  
[Snoopy's eyes widen]  
  
Peppermint Patty: Sorry Snoop. At least you made it this far.  
  
Charlie Brown: I didn't want you to get hurt, Snoopy. I love you. I care for you. You're my dog and I don't want anything to happen to you. [Charlie Brown and Snoopy hug each other].  
  
Jeff: Snoopy, it's been great having you. [He puts out Snoopy's torch.]  
  
Snoopy: Bark, bark, bark bark. Bark, bark, bark, bark, bark. (Translation: Well, I've finally had it with this island. I'm going back home to work on my novel..."it was a dark and stormy night...").  
  
It's now down to Peppermint Patty and Charlie Brown. Who will be the ULTIMATE Survivor? Check the last fanfic to find out!  



	21. Default Chapter Title

It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown! Part XI  
  
By: Shannon  
  
[Day 73]  
  
Charlie Brown [To the camera]: It was hard voting my own dog off the island, but I didn't want him to get hurt. Now it boils down to me and my friend Peppermint Patty.  
  
Peppermint Patty [To the camera]: It's gonna be hard now. Between me and my good friend Chuck. It was heart-wrenching to find out that Chuck voted off his own dog.  
  
[Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty spend the entire week tearing down the shelters and cleaning the place up].   
  
Charlie Brown: Peppermint Patty, I'm gonna miss this place. It's been two months. I've hated the food I've eaten here and yet I'm gonna miss this place.  
  
Peppermint Patty: You're weird Chuck, you're just plain weird.  
  
[Day 79]   
  
[At the tribal council]  
  
Jeff: Congratulations Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty. You've made it this far. Tonight one of you will take home $100,000 and one of you will take home $1,000,000. The tribal council will be the voted-off members of the Peanutogi tribe. Lucy, Violet, Franklin, Linus, and Snoopy will be voting for the person WHO will get the $1 million.   
  
[The Peanutogi members take their places]  
  
Jeff: Ok Peanutogi, remember. This time you are voting for WHO will receive the grand prize. Peppermint Patty and Charlie Brown will be making opening statements on why they should win the million dollars. We will start with you Peppermint Patty.  
  
Peppermint Patty: Well, Chuck and I worked pretty hard and it took a lot of effort to get where we are. I'd say that since I didn't have a coconut-stealing dog and a lazy friend, I think I should win the million.  
  
[Charlie Brown shot a cold glance at her as he stands up to say his speech].  
  
Charlie Brown: I may not have won immunity. I may not be athletic or outgoing. But I do know one thing. I have made it this far and I don't care whether or not I get the million. What I do care about is doing a good job and having fun. If I get the million, that's fine with me. If Peppermint Patty gets the million, that's also fine with me. It's your vote.  
  
[He sits back down]  
  
Jeff: Do you all have anything to say before you cast your votes?  
  
[Violet stands up]  
  
Violet: Charlie Brown, I'm sorry I called you wishy-washy. You're still a great guy.  
  
Charlie Brown: Thank you Violet.  
  
Jeff: Ok, Lucy will go vote first.  
  
Lucy: Hmmm....I'm voting Peppermint Patty. She may be a stupid tomboy, but she's more productive than that wishy-washy Charlie Brown and his bratty sister.  
  
Violet: I think I'll give Charlie Brown a chance. I think he deserves the million more than any of us.  
  
Franklin: I'm voting for Peppermint Patty. I think she's more of a hard worker than Charlie Brown.  
  
Linus: We're still a part of the alliance. I'm still going to vote for Charlie Brown.  
  
[Snoopy hurriedly puts his vote down and puts it in the box].  
  
Jeff: All right, it's the moment of truth. One vote for Peppermint Patty, one vote for Charlie Brown, another vote for Peppermint Patty, another vote for Charlie Brown.   
  
Peppermint Patty: We're tied!  
  
Jeff: Nope. There's one more vote in here. The ultimate Survivor and the winner of one million dollars goes to........."the round-headed kid" a.k.a CHARLIE BROWN!  
  
Peppermint Patty: Hey, way to go Chuck! Congratulations!  
  
Various other Peanutogi members: Great job Charlie Brown.  
  
Charlie Brown: I think I'm going to cry.   
  
Lucy: I can't believe it!   
  
Franklin: Hey, great job Charlie Brown.  
  
Charlie Brown: Thanks Franklin.  
  
Jeff: That's all from It's Survivor Island, Charlie Brown! 


End file.
